Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail magazines for power nailers and more particularly to a magazine adapted to accommodate a plurality of different length nails.
Power nailers, both of the electric and pneumatic type, have been known for many years. These nailers typically include a magazine that is adapted to hold a strip of nails which can be driven one at a time as the strip is advanced through a drive head and engaged by a reciprocating knife or hammer. Typically these magazines are adapted to hold a single size nail, therefore their flexibility is limited. While some power nailers have been provided with nail magazines that can hold different size nails, these have been generally quite bulky and expensive to manufacture. They are also sometimes difficult to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nail magazine for a power nailer which can accommodate several different size nails.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail magazine for a power nailer which is relatively simple in construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nail magazine for a power nailer which is relatively inexpensive in construction yet provides smooth and jam-free operation.